


Wishing and Accidentally Acquiring a Dragon

by PeppermintDream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afternoon Tea, F/M, Gentleman Lucius, Hair stroking, Malfoy Library, Malfoy Manor, Slight interrogation, Stroking, Wish Magic, ballgowns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-24 22:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintDream/pseuds/PeppermintDream
Summary: “Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy. What? What happened?” Hermione looked around to see herself lying on a feinting chaise in a emerald brocade enchanted with shimmering dragons.“You landed in an undignified heap outside the gates of the Manor.” said Lucius.





	1. Hermione drops in.

“Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy. What? What happened?” Hermione looked around to see herself lying on a feinting chaise in a emerald brocade enchanted with shimmering dragons.

“You landed in an undignified heap outside the gates of the Manor. Tilly?” said Lucius.

“Yes, Master?” said Tilly.

“Bring tea and accompaniments for Ms. Granger.”

As soon as Tilly apparated a lovely tea service and cake stand appeared. 

“Eating is not optional, Ms. Granger. Eat.”

“Why” grumbled Hermione as she takes a delicate finger sandwich. 

“You have been unconscious for five hours. You have missed meals.” Lucius calmly stated. 

“Why do you care?” Hermione said aggressively. 

“Blame my manners. One must feed their guests, even ones who drop in uninvited.”

“Maybe this is a nightmare.” Hermione thought aloud. 

“If one is dreaming one doesn’t know how the dream began, how they got to the dream location. How did you get here?” Lucius queried. 

“I... I was walking home from the bookstore and I...” Hermione stopped. 

“Well.”

“I just wished on a knut to throw into the fountain.” Hermione finally said. 

“One should never throw money away.” Lucius scolded. 

“It’s a muggle thing.”

“Obviously.” Lucius drawled. 

“It’s an exchange: your coin for your wish.” Hermione relayed in her classic know-it-all fashion. 

“I am not interested in Muggle customs. Have you decided on your waking state?” 

“I’m........I’m awake.” Hermione decided hesitantly. 

“Now for the after tea games then.” Lucius announced and preformed a nonverbal spell. Hermione threw up a shield charm too late. Hermione felt overwhelming warm. She pulled at her collar. 

“Malfoy, stop this right now.” Hermione demanded. 

“Not yet. Are you here on behalf of the Ministry?” Lucius asked. 

“No!”

“Are you here to harm my family?”

“No!”

“Were you born in this body and named Hermione Granger?”

“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed feeling as if she was in the midday desert sun. 

He ended the charm. The food may have been spiked with Veristiserum. The distracting charm may have helped to provide honest answers.

“Come.” Lucius called from the doorway. She followed him, curious.

“Where are you leading me?” Hermione demanded. 

“You wished for someone to take care of you. My library and genteel charm brought you to me.” Lucius stated as they finally reached two double doors two stories high. 

“How did you decide that? What makes you believe you are what I wished for?” Hermione said crossing her arms and standing in the middle of the hallway. 

“It was foretold.” Lucius replied.

“Foretold? Bloody divination.” Hermione scoffed. 

“You may remember our outing to the Hall of Prophecies. I only had time to study prophecies relevant to my family and the Dark Lord, of course.” 

“Of course.” Hermione sarcastically huffed. 

“Yes. Now it is time. You shall go through the door first so I may assist you should you faint.”

“First the chaise....I am not weak!” Hermione exclaimed. 

“We shall see. After you.” 

Hermione huffed, again.

Lucius tapped the doors with his wand. The doors slowly opened to reveal five story stain glass windows with the longest window bench seat Hermione had ever seen. As she stepped into the library and turned back towards the door all she saw were books. Books to the ceiling. Books charmed together to imitate flying magical creatures. She watched a book dragon circle the layers and layers of one of the book chandeliers.

Hermione strained her neck to follow the dragon, and then her world faded to black. 

*******************************

She woke to find herself in front of the fireplace on a leather couch. 

“Is the weak witch now back to the conscious world?” Lucius mockingly inquired. 

Hermione huffed. “You used a spell. I didn’t actually faint.”

“Would you like to see my memory in a pensive?” Lucius challenged. 

“No.”

“Well, then shall I explain how to call the books you would like to read?”

“Yes!” Hermione exclaimed then catching herself “yes” in a more restrained voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work was partly inspired by SenLinYu’s Manacled line that “Malfoy are closer to being dragons than they are wizards.”


	2. It happened in the library with cake.

She had dropped her quill. It seemed that she fell asleep reading about wishing magic, not a subject she enjoyed but one she now felt compelled to study given Malfoy’s assertions that she arrived by wish. She was on the carpet looking for her quill. Hermione mumbled to herself, “If I don’t see it soon, then I will just summon another out of my beaded bag. Though that would be giving up and wasteful!” Huff. 

She was so focused on looking at the dragon lair carpet print with gold piles and treasure for the quill that she did not hear Lucius approach. Lucius had left much before she fell asleep to attend to “business.” She didn’t want to know. 

“Ms. Granger are you looking for this?” as he held up her quill. 

“Yes.” She was about to get up and take it from him when he rested his foot gently on her back. 

“Ah no. Ms. Granger. You are where you should be. Stay. I just came to read after dinner, which you missed.”

“How was I to know?” Hermione interjected. 

“Calm yourself. I will still provide you food.” He levitated in a full tray of food and silverware and set it at his feet. “You may eat now.”

Hermione looked up at him shocked. 

“Speechless hmmm with gratitude I assume? Best to eat soon before it gets cold.” 

Hermione looked back at him, and he was sitting on the sofa reading. The food smelled wonderful. She reached for one of the many forks. There was no reaction from Lucius. She started to eat. Still no reaction. Hermione had settled and started eating the chocolate cake when she felt his hand slowly stroking down her curls. She stiffened accustomed to people trying to run their fingers through her hair only to cause her pain and their fingers to get stuck. She looked up at him. He was still reading and just slowly stroking her hair. After a little while she decided he wasn’t going to hurt her hair and started to eat her cake again. 

When she finished her cake he said, “Good girl.”

Hermione whipped her head around, “What?”

Lucius calmly, “You ate all your food.” He paused to toy with her. “Like a good girl.”

It was like Hermione short circuited. She looked like she wanted to be so angry but she just couldn’t. She growled slightly. 

“Now, now it’s ok.” Lucius said while patting her head.

She bristled but settled in for him to continue stroking her hair. She started to drift off, not to sleep, but to a calm state. She was now positioned with her back against the sofa and touching Lucius’s leg. Lucius closed his book and reached down to whisper in her ear. “Pet, it’s time for bed.”

Hermione was too boneless to respond. Lucius picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his wing of the manor. She buried her face in his shirt. He smelled like toast, books, and peppermint.

“You need to let go of my shirt.” Lucius ordered. 

She grumbled, but he was able to place her on top of the light blue cloud duvet. “I’ll see you in the morning. Call for Tilly if you need anything.” By the time he left she was sound asleep. 


	3. Tea and Lemon Cake

Hermione woke up due to feeling cold, confused why she had fallen asleep with her shoes on. She took off her flats with her eyes still closed and buried herself underneath the covers. 

She awoke much later to the strong afternoon sun. She padded towards the bathroom, making it a few steps before realizing that she was not home, instead in a Victorian blue silk bedroom. Then it all came back. “Tilly?”

“Yes, Ms. Granger?”

“Where is the bathroom?”

“Tilly will show you. It is through Ms.’s dressing room.” Tilly pointed behind herself. “That is Ms.’s sitting room and the way to the hallway.” Tilly walked quickly through the dressing room, but Hermione was stuck, unable to pass a long sleeve, Queen Anne neckline, pearl and jewel encrusted voluminous periwinkle silk dress. She was sure several small children could hide under the skirts. 

Tilly turned back to notice Hermione staring. “Ms. can wear it tonight. Come Ms.” 

Hermione was now running her fingers along the pearls. “Tonight? What’s the occasion?”

“Dinner with the Master. Master always dresses for dinner, Ms.”

*******************************

“Ms. better hurry. It’s almost tea time.” Tilly squeaked. 

Hermione walked back into the dressing room after her shower. 

“Does Ms. like this one?” asked Tilly holding up a light blue tea length dress with a full circle skirt. When Hermione got closer to the dress she could see it had tiny tea cups embroidered in a slightly darker sparkling blue all over the dress. “Yes, Tilly.”

“Then miss will wear these with it. Tilly will leave now to set up tea and come back for Ms. in five minutes.” She apparated away. 

Hermione gasped at what Tilly had laid out on the dressing table. The shoes. In exactly the same light blue, the shoes were elegant one inch Mary Jane heels with the most delicate strap and a dainty bow at the back of each heel. Then her eyes moved to see a massive petticoat, stocking, a suspender belt, and underwear. “Does Malfoy think I’m some 50s housewife? Stockings!” Hermione grumbled. Then her stomach grumbled so she started to dress. 

Tilly took her to the solarium where Lucius waited. “20 seconds to spare, Ms. Granger. Tea is at four.” He stood to pull out her chair, and once she wrestled her skirts into submission, he placed her chair so she was a comfortable distance from the table edge. As he settled back down in his seat, Hermione asked, “What is your motive?”

“Ah. So we will not be having a calm, quiet tea today. Well, I am Slytherin to the core, my dear. What have you assumed my motive is? And I ask you to clarify, Ms. Granger, my motive in regards to what?”

“Me. My presence here. I...I....will somehow increase your standing in British Wizarding Society?” 

“My standing. Perhaps. Certainly not entirely. Any other motives?”

“You need an expert in creature law so frequently that it is important she lives at your Manor?” Hermione said sarcastically. 

“My dear you are much more than the job you no longer have.”

“What?”

“Yes, part of the wish fulfillment you see, your job was incompatible with your new life. Not much of a loss though, my former junior Wizengamot lawyer.”

“I..I..worked so hard to get that position! I don’t believe you.”

“You work hard at everything you do. You loved your job so much there were three different resignation letters in your office drawer unsubmitted.”

Hermione sighed. She did hate that job, but she just couldn’t quit it. She wasn’t a quitter. 

“Shall we eat now?” Lucius inquired.

Hermione nodded her head and tucked into a little lemon cake. After finishing eating many tiny cakes, drinking her tea, and becoming engrossed thinking about what Malfoy had said. Lucius asked, “Would you like to take a turn around the lake?”

It did not look as if it were about to rain, so Hermione felt forced to accept. “Yes.” The Lucius summoned his cane, hat and a white parasol for Hermione. “Shall we?” She took the parasolas it was sunny, and she could not think of an excuse not to. She also took his arm for the same reason and off they went. Hermione couldn’t help herself. She kept asking him questions about the grounds. “What creatures live on the property? Do you have an infestation of gillyweed in the lake? What spells kept the grass cut in that pattern?” She had been to the estate many times since the war for charity balls, but she had never seen the grounds in the sunlight. It was quite objectively impressive. Lucius dropped her off at the door to her rooms after they circled the lake. “Evening meal is at 7:30. I shall see you in the dining room then. Best not to be late.”


	4. Periwinkle and the Promise of a Dance

Hermione immediately took off her heels and summoned “Wish Magic: A Practical Guide to Genie Enslavement” finding her place from yesterday. The book was infuriating. She had worked in creature law for over three years, and she had never ever read a single mention of a genie or his enslavement. She bristled even reading the word. 

Her bookmark-watch started to ring when it was time to get ready for “the evening meal.” She had contemplated being late just to see what Malfoy would do. 

The periwinkle dress was even more lovely that she remembered. Looking at it in the darker light, the dress seemed to almost glow as the silver underskirt peaked through. As the skirt train was at least a yard if not more, the stairs were going to be a challenge not that that was going to stop her. 

After much searching, she found a pair of silver flats and so the dressing could begin. Hermione, due to her research in preparation for her role as Ginny’s bridesmaid, was able to charm herself into the dress. Then she couldn’t resist twirling in front of the mirror wall of her dressing room. The periwinkle silk skated about shimmering as it caught the light. After charming her hair to stay in a bun, she was ready. 

*********************************

The first twenty minutes of their meal was mostly silent with mild remarks about the weather. Then Hermione could not longer contain herself, “Why do I have a wardrobe the size of the queen’s in the rooms you placed me in?”

“I would say the wardrobe is more equivalent to an unwed duchess’s to use your Muggle analogy. It was specified in your wish. The size is entirely your responsibility.”

Exasperated, Hermione decided to change her line of questioning, “Where is your wife?”

“Narcissa is in Wizarding Paris. Hazarding a guess, I would say she just finished shopping for the day.”

“That’s not...Are you still together?”

“Legally we are married. I would grant her a divorce if she asked. Currently, she enjoys living, traveling amongst the Malfoy properties abroad.”

“Draco?”

“He and Astoria are living in Grand Cayman while he....works as a financial advisor.”

“You mean he hides galleons for rich wizards and invests the money into questionably legal...”

“Draco always works to bring honor to the Malfoy name. His wing of the Manor is maintained, and he visits as he wishes.” Lucius interrupted her to say. 

Hermione was considering her newly gathered information when Lucius asked, “What about your family, Ms. Granger?”

“My family... my parents are now childless living in Australia. They don’t know of my existence. The Weasleys were almost my family, but when Ron knocked up Lavender I was in the middle of my law studies. I focused on my work. Harry spends all of his free time with Teddy and James. I have trouble being around...” her voice drifted off. 

“Come here.” Lucius demanded

Hermione drifted over to him trying not to cry. He pulled her into his lap, a challenge due to her massive skirts. “Now is the time to cry.” He handed her a silk handkerchief. After she finished crying into his shirt while clutching his handkerchief, Lucius said, “I know you cannot have children.”

“All because of what happened I don’t know how many feet from here under that blasted chandelier and at the Department of Mysteries.”

“Yes.” After a very long pause Lucius asked, “Would you like dessert?”

“What is it?”

“Chocolate soufflé”

Hermione nodded her head. 

“Tilly” Lucius called and when she appeared, “Two soufflés.”

Tilly carefully levitated two soufflés resting on larger plates with forks to Lucius and Hermione so she could devour it while still sitting on his lap. 

Lucius guided her up the stairs confidently practiced in the art of leading a woman wearing a gown. When Lucius brought her to her door he said, “You shone in your dress tonight, my pet. We shall dance together when you wear it again.” 


	5. The Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Non-con ahead  
> Thank you for the kudos and comments I really appreciate them. :)

Hermione was disoriented again upon waking up the second morning, third day in the Manor. She had let Tilly help her get ready for bed so she hadn’t woken up in her shoes again. 

Her dreams had been of dancing, twirling, spinning. Her dream dress had been such a dark green it looked almost black. Lucius had looked so smug as they danced. As she tried to remember her dream, if felt as though he had been focused on her neck. “Why?” she mumbled to herself. 

As she got ready for the day, she resolved to outplay Malfoy at his game, whatever it was they were currently doing. “First, I’m going to figure out how he’s learned so much about me.” After tea, toast, and speaking with Tilly she learned that Malfoy was out at the Ministry for the day. 

She had to try many doors along the hallway in their shared wing of the Manor before she found his. Some door handles heated at her touch and at others she could feel blood magic wards too strong to break without suspicion. 

Lucius’s rooms were an enlarged version of hers in dark emerald. His windows faced the hedge maze. She imagined he enjoyed watching others become lost while he alone could see the correct path to take. She looked through his desk drawers to find only blank letter writing supplies. She tried many revealing and summoning spells to call for his notes and correspondence with no success. His dressing room however was fascinating. He had more black cloaks than Madame Malkin’s. There were drawers and drawers of watches: pocket watches, wrist watches, watches attached to pin backs, and watches with dials to track dark magic levels amongst others. Below the drawers of watches were rows and rows of long rolled silk strips. She ran her fingers along one that was black with the Malfoy crest of it. It seemed to call to her. 

After her unsuccessful search, Hermione lunched in the library determined to learn how to discern someone’s wish. The research was slow. Most authors focused on how to grant a known wish for yourself or how fruitless undoing wished for evil curses was. 

Hermione was ready at 4 for tea to question Malfoy again. This time her plan was to understand his plan’s timeline. 

When they settled back in to their chairs in the solarium for tea Hermione asked benign questions about his day at the Ministry. Then she started to ask about what he was planning for the weekend and the rest of the summer. He gave polite empty answers about enjoying the estate. She decided to focus on her tea after that. 

**********************************

Dinner was a quiet affair with both Hermione and Lucius focused on their thoughts. As Lucius walked Hermione up to her room after dinner he asked, “Would you like your present now?”

Hermione was puzzled. What present? “I don’t want anything.”

“You should never lie to me, pet. I’ll always know and then their will be consequences.”

Hermione shivered. “What is the present?”

The jewelry box looked ancient. It covered with leather and a simplified version of the Malfoy crest. Lucius presented it to her. 

“Open it.”

She felt a magical pull to the box, like warm honey. “Is it famous Malfoy wife-slave jewelry?” She didn’t open the box. He took the box back and extracted the item. Then he made sure she was facing her mirror. 

“You would not want to wear the  Malfoy Platinum Wife Bracelet. It demands certain blood sacrifices. This will be much more pleasurable.” He drawled in her ear as he gently gathered her hair off her neck and clasped the collar. The clasp then disappeared leaving a tiny engraving in its place: L. Malfoy. The collar was beautiful. It wasmade from very thin delicate platinum filigree. Examined very closely, two dragons could be seen wrapping around either side of her throat with their tails curled around a nest of emeralds. In the center of the collar was a asscher cut tanzanite stone. “The collar center stone was changed to suit your preference for lavender blue. Do you like it?” Lucius asked. 

“It’s beautiful. I could neveraccept it though it’s too extravagant.” Hermione ran her finger along the collar as she studied it in the mirror. 

“As the collar is only removable by myself and not yours, I wouldn’t worry yourself. Shall we see if it works?”

“What does it do?” Hermione started to become alarmed. 

“That would ruin the surprise. Follow me.”He led her down the hall into his dressing room. “You seemed interested in my wardrobe this morning so I thought I should show it to you personally.”

“I...I..didn’t”

“I know you were snooping. I’ve had monitoring charms on everything since Draco was a toddler. He loved to try on my hats. You were drawn to my cravats.” He pulled a cravat out of its drawer. It was one she had lingered on, black silk patterned with the Malfoy crest in silver thread. “It was a good choice, one of my favorites.” He said as he slid his hands down her arms till he had her wrists touching and proceeded to wrap the cravat into a bow tying her wrists together. “Very pretty. My pet wearing my collar and the Malfoy crest. Now.” Malfoy used the bow tails to force Hermione to walk behind him. When he reached the silk divan he sat down and pulled her face down across his lap. Her wrists were trapped between her stomach and his thigh. He positioned her head with her right cheek against the divan as well as her knees and ankles into the fabric. “This is a position you must learn, pet. I imagine we will be here frequently due to your curiosity and Gryffindor tendencies.” He gently stroked from her head to bum. When she had just started to drift off and sink into the divan, he lifted up her skirts and placed them against her back. He undid the back suspender belt clips holding up her stockings. Then he started pushing her upper back into the divan with his left hand. “You are being punished for lying about snooping. I think 10 should do for now.” He proceeded to spank her making both butt cheeks and her upper thighs a rose color. “Good girl. You took that well.” Lucius then ran his fingers over her admiring his work. 

Hermione felt that she should have cried or complained. Was the collar stopping her? Had she enjoyed it?

Eventually Lucius rolled her on her back so he could stand up and carry her back to her bed. Lucius settled her down on her bed and started undoing the cravat around her wrists. 

“What does the collar do?” Hermione demanded momentarily coming back to her bossy self. 

“That is a question for you to puzzle, Ms. Granger. What does the collar do indeed?” He said assessing her and after looking pleased he left her rooms. 

Hermione huffed. “How dare he?” She then promptly fell deeply asleep. 


	6. The Duel

Hermione woke at noon still feeling tired and ravenous. She had Tilly bring lunch to her rooms. She longed for the familiarity of jeans and a cable knit sweater, instead she dressed in a flowing silk blouse, matching cardigan, and 1940s style trousers. She decided to track down Malfoy to make him explain the collar’s powers to her. She found him in the greenhouse checking on dittany plants. 

“What is this collar doing?” Hermione demanded. 

“The collar? It sits on your neck.” 

“Stop toying with me! What does it do?”

“I have read all your school records, my dear. Your professors called you ‘the brightest witch of her age.’ My brightest witch just wants the answers given to her?”

“No! I...I need information, facts. Why am I here?”

“You did not believe my previous answer. It remains unchanged. Try another question.”

“What are you getting from this?” 

“Power. In many forms.”

Hermione clenched her fists. 

“Would you like to duel, my dear? The winner may claim a prize.” Lucius asked. 

Hermione felt it must be a trap, but she very dearly wanted to punch him so the opportunity to hex him was appealing. She nodded her head in agreement. 

He led her back in the Manor into an unexplored wing on the first floor. There was more magic in the walls here. It felt like the Hogwarts grounds after the Final Battle. She shivered. Lucius brought her into a very large room with a dueling stagecarved into the stone floor. The room had no windows instead it had chandeliers running the length of the dueling stage providing equal light to each opponent. 

“Shall we discuss prizes or rules first?” Lucius asked. 

“Prizes.”

“I will claim a kiss if I win.”

“Fine. I want you to take off this collar.” Hermione said while tugging on it. 

“That is something you do not really wish. Try again.”

“Then I want to know how you know my wishes.”

“Acceptable. Standard dueling rules?”

“Yes. What will decide who wins?” Hermione asked. 

“Surrender.” Lucius said calmly. 

Hermione would have sworn her brain short circuited a a moment. “I accept.”

They took their positions at opposite ends within the carved stone dueling stage. Lucius bowed at the waist to her so she bowed her head in response. She was itching to hex him. “1, 2, 3!” Hermione called. She then sent a silent slapping hex at him. The hex was deflected by Lucius’s shield. Hermione sent a hot sand causing burning feet hex towards him with similar results. She started rapidly firing stinging jinxes at him. Hermione had been unconsciously stepping closer and closer to him as she tried to break through his shield. 

He lowered his wand to point at her feet while maintaining his shield. His dark purple spell hit her left ankle sending her off balance. She fell on her back. She pointed her wand at his face, but it was too late. Lucius had cast another spell while she was falling. A green smoke anaconda was wrapped around her legs winding its way up her body while squeezing her. Hermione cast all the counter charms she knew at the snake. By the time it reached her shoulder Lucius asked, “Do you surrender, my pet?”

Hermione felt the anaconda snaking around her neck just under the collar. “Yes! Get this bloody thing off me!”

Lucius cast a spell to freeze the smoke snake. It stopped squeezing Hermione but was still wrapped around her. He levitated Hermione so she was at his eye level. “I will collect my kiss now.” Lucius kissed her very gently then stroked his collar on her neck. He then undid the anaconda spell entirely. He caught her before she fell to the floor again his spell still left her off balance. Lucius carried her back to her room. 

“My little Gryffindor, too brave to shield herself. So eager for victory.” Lucius purred. 

“What was that snake spell?”

“It was one of Lucius Malfoy I favorites. I’ll send Tilly with his diaries. They will be of interest to you.” Lucius placed her on her bed, kissed her forehead, and left. She was unconscious before he even closed her door. 


	7. The Diaries

Tilly woke Hermione to give her dinner on a tray and the diaries. Hermione barely managed to stay awake long enough to finish her dinner and dress for bed. 

When she awoke in the morning, Hermione was determined to ask Lucius about her excessive sleeping. She was normally up very late into the night reading. She touched her collar pondering; the sleeping madness began her first day back in the Manor. 

She was drowning in mysteries. Sleeping strangely was the most time critical though since she was losing so much researching time every day. 

Hermione dressed in a silver silk confection of a dress that matched her collar. She might have twirled in the mirror admiring the glittering effect. Then she marched into the family dinning room for lunch with Lucius determined to calmly get her answer. 

Hermione waited until dessert, a classic Victoria sponge, to ask Lucius. 

“Did you read the diaries?” Lucius asked. 

“Not yet.”

“I will answer your question once you have read the diaries.”

Hermione sighed, collected the diaries from her room, and settled into the window bench in the library. 

Hermione slogged through reading the diaries. Lucius Malfoy I was even more pompous than the current Manor’s lord. His English was understandable but very old. In the diaries, he kept making references to his mistress. He would be talking about the South Wing expansion then prattle on about his mistress the next sentence.

Lucius I had snakes from all over the known world brought to the Manor for his inspection. Word spread that he would pay for exotic snakes. One day a man brought him the heaviest snake in the world, a female green anaconda. She was 17 ft. long and 215 lbs. Lucius I adored her. There where long passages detailing improvements to the Manor’s lake to make her comfortable. The anaconda had free reign over the estate basking wherever she pleased. 

Reading further, the spell Lucius II had used on her during their duel was developed from an early Fiendfyre precursor. As such the snake could only be controlled by the caster, if controlled. Lucius I felt it was a fitting tribute to his favorite pet. 

Lucius brought her dinner to the library. 

Hermione sighed if she read any more about the glories of herpetology, then she would scream. “I can’t read about snakes any longer.”

“Did you discover the reason for your somnolence?”

“No. I have days more reading though.”

“I see. Dinner.”

Lucius maneuvered Hermione into his lap after she ate. They sat listening to the Wizarding Wireless nightly musical program. Hermione began to settle and close her eyes. Lucius had his hands wrapped around her waist. He ever so slowly started to use his thumbs to work out the knots in her back from sitting reading.

Hermione moaned softly. 

Lucius leaned down to kiss her neck. Hermione arched back into his chest. He nipped and kissed his way down her collarbone while still working out a knot in her low back. Hermione turned to kiss him. He was so beautiful, all contrast, white against his black clothes, with those sharp features and grey eyes. He was the fallen angel from her dreams. 

Lucius kissed her thoroughly while stroking the skin on either side of her collar. “You are mine.” He whispered in her ear. 

Lucius summoned his wand and charmed Hermione to orgasm. 

Predictably, she then fell deeply asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter was inspired by The Bracelet, Chapter 27 by AkashaTheKitty which I highly recommend if you like Dramione. It’s on Fanfiction.net. https://m.fanfiction.net/s/3932315/1/The-Bracelet


	8. One Mystery Revealed

Hermione woke up looking for Lucius. He had just been holding her, in her dream? She looked out the windows to see it was morning. Another night of research gone. She would have to try to make a deal with Lucius for the information. Her stomach protested protested at the lack of food and the thought of reading more of Lucius I’s detailed reptile care. 

She dressed with care, wearing a red wrap dress that made her feel powerful. Her T-strap heels announced her presence as she marched down the halls to find Lucius, yet again. Wand at the ready, she knocked on his study door. 

“Come in.” Lucius called. 

Lucius was sitting behind his large carved wood desk. Hermione found him reading letters, most likely from his spies in the Ministry. “I need to know, now, why I constantly find myself unconscious here, in the Manor.” 

“Then I shall abrige the last six diaries for you, my impatient one. When Lucius I lorded over the Manor he managed a dragon nesting area on the Eastern border of the estate. He lured all sorts of dragons to stay for him to study. Dragons have a strong magical presence that marks where they have been. The dragon nests became so alive with magic in spring the magic was visible, shimmering in the sunlight. He studied the residual magic left by the dragons for many years. He had felt similar magic from his years at Hogwarts. He began to funnel the dragon residue magic, along with his own spells, into the Manor. At first the magic was used to increase the wards and to expand the main house. Then many years later when wizarding society shifted into isolation from the Muggle world, Lucius’s mistress merged her magic with the Manor to safeguard and shield it from Muggle attack.”

“Merged her magic? How?” Hermione interrupted to ask. 

“Lucius I does not describe it in detail. I imagine love magic was invoked by his mistress. After her death, the estate’s magic began to recede. Another mistress was quickly found. Through the centuries, the Manor has become sentient. It began to choose its own mistresses. The Dark Lord damaged the Manor to such an extent that the Manor is now riddled with what one could call magical holes.”

Lucius stood up and walked to stand next to Hermione, “The Manor requires a Mistress. It has chosen you, Hermione Granger.”

“Me? A mudblood? Why does the Manor want me?”

“Your magic is very strong. I venture that the Manor felt a kinship with you. Two broken beauties too fiery to backdown from a challenge.”

“Are you draining me of my magic? Is that why I keep falling unconscious?”

“No. The stronger your magic is, the stronger the estate becomes. The Manor uses the magic you ‘shed’ every moment.”

“Then why am I sleeping so much?” Hermione angrily asked. 

“You were sleep deprived on your arrival. The Manor felt you needed the rest.”

“So you live in an enchanted house that can will its occupants into somnolence? Great.” she said sarcastically. “Prove to me the house is sentient.”

“Very well. Follow me.” Lucius led Hermione back into the wing where they had dueled. “You can feel the magic in the walls here. Brutus Malfoy’s mistress was duelist. There is always strong magic here as all who venture here are drawn to fight. A dangerous environment for one with so many Slytherins about. I sealed this wing after Draco’s birth until you were to arrive.”

“I felt the magic here before, but why should I believe the house has abilities?”

“I imagine the Manor will introduce itself to you when it is ready to do so. What you believe will not change your status as the Manor’s chosen mistress.”

Lucius paused, ”Lunch? The weather should hold for us to eat on the veranda.” 


	9. A Gift for Lucius

Hermione did agree to lunch and another walk around the estate. This time they walked through the maze. Hermione was focused thinking, trying to process what Lucius had said. What was true? What was he glossing over? The only tangible evidence she had was the dueling room magic. Hermione was also on edge, anticipating the Manor’s introduction. 

“I have something for you to wear tonight for dinner.” Hermione turned her head to look at him no longer focused on her thoughts. 

“What is it?”

“Something you will enjoy.”

“Like the collar?” Hermione asked sarcastically. 

“Yes, pet.”

“Will it also be irremovable by myself?”

“I know many ladies are able to remove similar items by themselves. I will need to assist you tonight though.”

“I want something in exchange.”

“What would you like?”

“Information you do not want to give to me.”

“More specifically?”

“I want one of your secrets. One that is about me and the Manor.”

“Interesting. I agree. I will share one secret with you at 6:30 in your dressing room. Feel free to take tea in your rooms. Good day.” Lucius tipped his hat to her and set off towards the solarium with his cane, whistling. 

Hermione noticed for the first time how bleached white the Manor’s walls were as she watched Lucius walk into the Manor. She walked up to the walls and placed her hand again them. Nothing. No magic in the walls here. “Curious.” She mumbled. 

*********************************

Hermione had tried to prepare herself mentally for Lucius’s visit and secret but she was still on edge. She paced about her rooms waiting. 

Lucius arrived at exactly 6:30 carrying a large flat box with a huge green satin ribbon around it. 

“Would you like your secret now?”

“Yes.”

“What is in this box is not from your wish but my fantasy. Direct from my fantasy to your reality.”

Hermione huffed. His secret did sound sincere, for Malfoy. She untied the ribbon, and he lifted the box lid to reveal a deep, dark green silk overbust corset. She turned the corset over to see the double sided green satin lacing. It looked very expensive and very curvy. 

Lucius set the box down and turned to Hermione. “Now, to check the fit. Change into this.” He handed her a cream silk slip. 

With the slip on, Lucius wrapped the corset around her with the busk open pulling her closer to him. He did up the busk and led Hermione to stand facing her one of her bedposts. 

Lucius started tightening her laces methodically. Then the real pressure began. She grasped on to the bedpost to stay upright. He pulled her waist in smaller and smaller. When the corset was fully closed he ran his fingers along the length of her spine, satisfied with his work. 

Lucius ran his hands back up to rest against her collar. “With every breathe you will think of me. This corset is another physical manifestation of my possession of you.”

“Breathe down with your diaphragm.” Lucius commanded. “Better. I cannot have you fainting into your dinner.”

Lucius gave Hermione a different red dress for to wear to dinner, one that emphasized her corseted shape. Hermione was still stunned by the whole ordeal. Her preparation was useless against this non-magical, old fashioned “gift.” She felt she should indulge Lucius. He might feel inclined to share more secrets now that he was getting his way. She ran her hands along the corset. It felt, mostly, like a very tight hug. She had always longed for hugs; the pressure was comforting, and pleasurable. 

Dinner passed without incident. Hermione remained upright and conscious, and Lucius regaled her with the histories of the Malfoy albino peacock population. 

When they returned to Hermione’s dressing room Lucius loosened her corset a half inch at a time giving her body time to adjust. He taught her the charms manage her corset by herself. Lucius left with her still conscious, which concerned Hermione as it was unusual then she became even more concerned with herself for thinking so. 

*********************************

The next day Lucius was back at the Ministry so Hermione continued through her stack of wish magic related books determined to understand his methods.

When Hermione returnee to her rooms she say Tilly had set the periwinkle ballgown out. She ran her fingers along the jewels. Would she wear it tonight? Lucius had promised dancing if she wore it. Then he looked so smug dancing in her dream. She sighed, conflicted. 

The dress fit even better with her corset; her curves were beautifully accentuated. She pinned her hair into a updo as a dancing precaution. She put on sensible ballroom dancing heels in a matching periwinkle silk so she would be closer to Lucius’s eye level. She promised herself she would focus on her dancing steps and not his eyes. 

*********************************

After dinner, Lucius led her into the ballroom. Hermione had been in the mirrored crystal room many times before for charity balls, but it looked so much larger empty with just Lucius and herself. Lucius used his wand to start the music. He took her hand and drew her into his chest. He placed his left hand against her lower back and her right hand atop his. “Ready?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Hermione agreed. 

“The Waltz from Maskarade by Khachaturian?” Hermione asked after their first turn. 

“Yes, my know it all. Are we not performing our own masquerade? You cast me as the Prince of Darkness, and are constantly trying to peel back my mask.”

“Angel. Angel of Darkness, not Prince.”

“My mistake. Who are you playing tonight?”

“Hypatia of Alexandria, the scholar.”

“Not Persephone?”

“Who would be my Demeter?”

“Ah. Touché.”

Hermione was breathless, floating, and on a extra high from winning their verbal spat. Lucius led her though turn after turn to reach the center of the ballroom. He used their momentum to complete a deep contra check and a natural fleckerl spin. By the end, Hermione was a quite dizzy and smiling. Lucius looked just as smug as he had in her dream. “More, Hypatia?”

“Yes.” He led her off along a grand figure eight of the ballroom to end back at the center of the ballroom. “You are glowing: do you see?” Lucius turned her so her back was to his chest, and they could both see the same mirrors. “My bewitching pet.” 

Hermione tried to regain her breathe. He was right. She saw she did look lovely, flushed from the waltzing and his words. She admired his reflection in the mirror. He was not wearing his usual all black tonight. Instead, he was wearing a white cravat and shirt with a dragon pin. His hair was pulled back with a white ribbon. Hermione wanted to undue the ribbon and run her fingers through his platinum hair. 

“You are welcome to caress my hair in bed, my pet.”

Hermione blushed, caught staring. 

“As your Angel of Darkness, I will tempt you into my bed. Many pleasures await you there. Why fight your desires?” He whispered in her ear. ”Give in. Give in to me.”

Hermione shivered. She was leaning in to his chest while turning her head away trying to resist him.

“Let go. You are here to fulfill your wishes. Let me give you what you want.” Lucius purred. 

Hermione made one small nod. Lucius took both her hands and aparated them into his bedroom. He glided his hands up her arms to rest around her collar. “You will submit to me and take all the pleasure you are given.” Lucius commanded. 

Lucius spelled her out of her ballgown and admired her dressed in her periwinkle undergarments. He wrapped his hands around the waist of her corset. Lucius undid her corset lacing bow then quickly tightened her laces, squeezing Hermione. Hermione gasped, shocked. Lucius gave a low laugh and removed her corset fully. Lucius traced along the lacing and boning marks on her skin left by her corset. “You look lovely wearing my marks. On another night, I’ll bind you to my bed, and I will decorate you with my marks personally, one mark at a time.” He promised.

He nipped at her ear and whispered into it. “Now, it is time for me to give you what I promised.” Lucius backed Hermione against his bed, and he undid the ribbon holding his hair. He brought her hands up to his scalp. She twirled his hair around her fingers marveling at its softness. She moved closer into his chest so she could study it. 

“I will give you additional time to study it tomorrow.” Lucius said while pinning her beneath him and charming their remaining clothes away. 

He rolled her onto her stomach, and he used his weight to push her into the duvet. Hermione moaned and squirmed against him. “Please, please.” Hermione pleaded. 

“Your begging is beautiful, pet. Feel free to continue.” Lucius drawled. Then he proceeded to give her exactly what she wanted. 

“My very good girl, sleep now.” Lucius said stroking her hair.  He wrapped his arms around her, and she was asleep before he had even closed his eyes. 


End file.
